Olvido por sobrevivencia
by Xaroth
Summary: Cuando el amor es sólo un montón de palabras sin sentido y las voces en la soledad te persiguen. "Si el bien siempre gana ¿Por qué ahora está perdiendo?" IchiHitsu. Continuación "Últimos Recuerdos". Dark!fanfic.


**Título:** Olvido por Sobrevivencia.

**Género:** Angst, y -de una forma muuuuy retorcida- romance.

**Ranking:** T.

**Fandom:** Bleach.

**Advertencias:** Demencia, shonen ai, OoC.

**Pareja:** Ichigo/Hitsugaya. Ayúdalos a conquistar el mundo.

**Summary:** Durmió bajo la luna llena y el cielo despejado, entre sábanas usadas rodeado de recuerdos pasados. Esperando a lo que ansiaba, aspirando el olor que hace mucho lo había dejado.

_"Como un lobo abrazado por la ternura"._ IchiHitsu. Drabble. Toques Darks.

Continuación de "Últimos recuerdos."

Sonríe aunque quieras llorar. ¿No es eso hipocresía?

Vivir y no estar viviendo.

Donde el amor no es más que un montón de palabras, a eso se le llama infierno.

Y del cual desde que él se fue, no puedo salir.

"_Era un promesa. _

_  
De las que se cumplen, que no se mienten y lucha por ellas. _

_  
Pero si ahora camina y da unos pasos más, la irrealidad se haría presa de él y un ataque de pánico no está entre sus opciones ahora. _

_  
Está en una guerra, una batalla entre el bien y el mal. Donde el malo es alguien egoísta que ha causado mucho daño y el bueno el nuevo que lucha por lo que cree. _

_  
Si el bien siempre gana, ¿Por qué está perdiendo?"_

¿Por qué no vuelve? Estoy tan solo.

-No lo estás…

Odiaba esa voz, la odiaba.

-Pero si no está él no importa, nada importa.

-Je je, pareces un niñita enamorada.

Siempre reclamando y burlándose, sólo de él, sólo al estar con él.

-¡¿Desde cuando me importa lo que digas?! ¡Déjame! ¡Vete! ¡Quiero estar solo!

Porque ésa era la voz que llegaba cuando estaba sin nadie alrededor y la desesperación era demasiada.

En el momento donde los recuerdos lo inundaban y parecía que aún tenía las manos llenas de sangre.

_  
Su sangre_.

"_-Por favor._

_  
Por favor, no me dejes._

_  
Abrasado a él te sientes un poco patético. Estás llorando histérico sin parar, rogando a alguien -que una, ignorada, parte de tu mente te grita que no se puede hacer nada- que despierte, como un niño que se aferra a lo último que le queda._

_  
Aprietas su cabeza contra tu pecho, meciéndote casi tranquilamente. Absolutamente perdido en tu mundo sin tomar en cuenta que la gente sigue muriendo, vagamente molesto de que nadie comparta tu congoja, que el mundo no se detenga por la simple razón de que el tuyo se detiene. _

_  
Su cara está tan tranquila como siempre al dormir –porque está durmiendo, como siempre en los meses de invierno- sin querer mostrarse fuerte, contento de sentir tu calor rodeándolo –aunque a la mañana siguiente te diga que se ahoga-. Su cabello blanco le cae graciosamente en la cara –y te preocupa un poco que no se haya tomado la molestia de apartarlo-. _

_  
Mirándolo como ahora lo haces, intentas recordar y crees que nunca lo has encontrado tan puro, casi rodeado de un aura. Entre sus ropas y piel blanca. _

_  
Hermoso, tierno, atractivo sí. Frágil, tal vez. Pero no así, nunca así._

_  
Casi como un ángel. _

_  
Y crees que el mundo es un poco más retorcido que antes, que deja que sicópatas vayan sueltos por las calles, que niños y mujeres mueran, que hoy puedes robar algo y mañana morir por ello. _

_  
Que un día puedes estar amando y al otro perderlo. _

_  
-Ya es tarde, arriba Hitsu-koi._

"_Es hora de ir a comer", quieres decir, pero notas que te están mirando. Puede que sea Aizen sin cabeza buscando venganza, puede ser la teniente que les viene a avisar con un guiño y una sonrisa la próxima misión, puede ser un herido Renji preocupado por tu estado, puede ser tu padre intentado descubrir quien hace que su hijo "¡Tenga esa sonrisa de tonto enamorado!"_

_  
Puede que lo esté imaginando todo y tu mente esté perdiendo, lo que se dice, cordura. _

_  
Siempre es más fácil existir en un tiempo paralelo y hacer como que nada sucedió."_

Siempre es más fácil.

-Hmn, cobarde.

¡Ah! Ahí está otra vez

-…

-Tu novio debe estar muy desilusionado. Probablemente está esperando que abras los ojos y sigas adelante, saques una carrera y tengas un montón de hijos.

Maldita voz idealista, la vida real no era tan simple. ¿Qué va a saber una voz sin cuerpo ni esencia?

-No…no puedo.

-¡Al fin te dignas a hablar! Dígame señorito, por qué no puede.

-…

-¿Ves? No tienes razones.

-Sí las tengo.

-¿Y?...

¿Cómo matas a lo que está muerto?

No tengo el valor para seguir viviendo.

Cariño.

Familia.

Amistad.

Ellos se preocuparán, llorarán, me maldecirán; pero por volver a verlo a él –a _todo_ él, su sonrisa, ceño y cuerpo-.

¿Qué más da?

-No te im-imp-portan.

-Orgulloso hasta el fin.

"Y se acurrucó en su lugar, sintiendo que finalmente esa voz lo había dejado tranquilo.

Durmió bajo la luna llena y el cielo despejado, entre sábanas usadas rodeado de recuerdos pasados. Esperando a lo que ansiaba, aspirando el olor que hace mucho lo había dejado.

_Como un lobo abrazado por la ternura". _

* * *

Como ya dije, lo intenté. Hice cinco -¡Cinco!- bosquejos antes de decidirme por cual seguir. Díganme, cómo salía al callejón que me metí por el otro Drabble. No tenía otra opción, bueno, sí, pero eran muy obvias.

Otra pudo haber sido que moría pero Ichigo iba por su vida intentando continuar, pero cuál era el fin de ello. No lo encontré y me gustó pensar que ese amor tan fuerte que tuvieron los destruyó tan fatídicamente. Ni siquiera sé de dónde salió la idea.

Espero que les gustase y no me odien por ello. Sé que algunas querían que le diera un final feliz, pero piénsenlo un momento, ¿era lógico?. Puede que romántico, pero no real.

Yo soy así, las quiero. Y también quiero reviews.

Besos, Chibi Andru

¡Larga vida al botón Go!


End file.
